User talk:Frosty2204
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Insanitypedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Complaining STOP BLOCKING ME!!! >:() --Moicoiloi0906 :No --Frosty2204 Make me admin And i'll go to Special:All Messages and do something funny with the Block text and Delete text. I'll call deleting "burning" or "burned". How's that? --Lollípop 18:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I've been out all day sorry. --Frosty2204 : Hello Is online? --Loco talk! 20:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes indeedy, I made you an admin and stuff. Glad to see you came around. -- 08:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : :thanks for admin tools. --Loco talk! 20:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : teh block :: why you had blocked me on Crappypedia?? --Loco talk! 23:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Teh joke banz -- 07:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) yo I was thinking of registering an IRC chatroom (not on freenode because they suck and don't have many access levels) but elsewhere. I'll have a look around at other networks, coolies? —'JC (talk)' 05:50, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah sure, go right ahead. Link me if something comes up :) -- 05:51, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I Got one on irchighway.net —'JC (talk)' 06:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, how does I add auto ops and stuff? —'JC (talk)' 06:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::/msg ChanServ access or something, going there now :D -- 06:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Pointless rambling Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Nick I know ur breathe stinks, it re-ally stinks, ur breath stinks ur breath stinks --Moicoiloi0906 05:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :csb. -- 05:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC)